


Caramel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Oral Vore, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Vore, Unaware, Vore, pred sam, prey dean, tiny!Dean, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one of my longer worksits a mess





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what vore is, vore, shortened for voreaphilia is the sexual fetish to being swallowed whole or swallowing someone whole, usually with no bloodshed or digestion (soft vore)
> 
> also if you're here to make fun of me or say something about how disgusting i am please know that i literally do not give a shit. honestly if you comment some dumb shit about how im disgusting i'm gonna literally agree with you
> 
> more sam x dean vore with absolutely no dialogue because i really don't know how to exactly pinpoint their characters correctly just yet

Usually Sam was a bit picky with candy, especially since he tried to avoid sweets completely. Today though, he considered it a cheat day, humming as he plopped another caramel in his mouth happily, typing away on his computer, trying to find a case for him and Dean to work on together.

Little did he know, this wasn’t caramel at all, or any type of thing that could be considered food. 

Before this, Dean awoke in some weird place, weight pushing up against him, and the smell of sweetness filling his nose. Light leaked through gaps in whatever he was in, illuminating only a small part of what was in his vision. With this, hunter instinct kicked in, and he attempted to swim his way to wherever the light was coming in from. 

Bursting through the surface with minor struggle, the light blinded him for a split second before his eyes attempted to adjust. Shades of a milky brown surrounded him, with the almost deafening smell of caramel. 

It confused him further. It looked like he was in a bowl of some sorts, blue ridges surrounding him and the caramel candies. 

After a while, he heard rustling, before something loomed over him, making him yelp. Something large wrapped around his body, squeezing his arms to his side. It only took him a few seconds to realize that whatever grabbing him was gigantic. 

Taking a second to register, he saw a familiar face, the shock instantly becoming prominent on his face. The giant was fucking Sam, his baby brother. Sam was literally holding him in his hand, his forefinger and thumb holding him firmly in place. It was already bad enough that he got much taller than Dean after his growth spurt, but this? This was just unreasonable in so many ways. 

He screamed out to get his attention, squirming in his grip but to no avail. Sam tossed him around in his hand for a while, typing away on his computer with his free hand. Occasionally his fingers wrapped around his body, and he just didn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed Dean yet. Being thrown around wasn’t fun at all, he felt his stomach get butterflies as Sam continued, no mercy being shown for his now-fragile body. It felt like ages that Sam was doing this for, and when he finally stopped, dizziness hit him in the most overwhelming rush. He didn’t even notice the shift in gravity until his body started to tip over.

He blinked away the dizziness, right before seeing himself get lifted up to Sam’s lips, making him scream swears. He thrashed in reaction, seeing the lips part, his ring of teeth showing. For some reason, those canines looked a lot sharper than ever.

The hunter was brought closer to his mouth, going in head-first. He didn’t even know how Sam didn’t hear him, being as loud as he’d ever been in his entire life. It was a mix of half-assed threats and yells for Sam to just to fucking hear him. No reaction from the younger Winchester however, as he continued to plunge Dean into his maw, utterly clueless. 

Dean yelped, feeling the hot breath immediately wash over him as the tongue started to curl around him, trying to pinpoint his flavor quite quickly. It made his stomach sink, making him call out Sam’s name in complete terror. There was no response, and he was stuck in the wet cavern of his mouth, with the slimy muscle pushing up against him. It completely drenched him in the sugary saliva, reminding him of the multiple candies Sam have had before this. 

Sam was completely unaware however, sucking on the supposed candy, confused with the flavor. The past sweets he had didn’t taste like this at all, not that he was complaining. It tasted amazing, sweet yet salty at the same time. It completely washed over his taste buds, making him crave for more, licking at the tiny sweet, pressing it up against his teeth. 

The now miniature hunter cried out, back being pressed up against Sam’s now giant teeth. One bad move and one of his limbs might go missing, or worse, he might be snapped right in half. He writhed, attempting to push back the tongue in some form of self-defense, but it was too strong, rendering him completely helpless as it continued to knead at him.

Sooner or later, he was pressed up against his brother’s palate, squirming in reaction. It just wouldn’t leave him alone, no matter how much he tried to get his attention. Honest to god, he was starting to lose hope.

After a while of what seemed like an hour of continuous torture, the movement stalled. Dean breathed out in relief. He was softly pressed up against the roof of his mouth, writhing slightly. Sam must’ve finally noticed him moving, or at least something, right? 

He felt his heart sink as the tongue moved once again, pushing him up against his soft palate before a sickening gulp was heard around him. He felt the uvula brush past his head as he was dragged down Sam’s gullet with ease, receiving only a happy purr from the larger hunter, completely unaware of the fact that he just swallowed his brother.

Of course, Sam wouldn’t notice this for a couple hours. Ignoring the weird movement in his stomach he felt, he popped another caramel in his mouth, typing away on his keyboard, completely oblivious.


End file.
